


As The Snow Falls

by illusivereality



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, im trash, really shitty fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusivereality/pseuds/illusivereality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed beautiful when the snow began to fall, but soon enough it was engulfing the entire city in a thick blanket of white. The temperature had dropped a little too quickly, and the snow came down harder. Adrien had been wandering around the city when the snow began to fall violently. He was worried he wouldn't be able to make it inside until he realized he was just down the street from Marinette and Alya's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Snow Falls

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i really touched on the subject of their ages very much, but Alya and Marinette are old enough to have a place of their own. basically, they can be any age you want to think of them as.

    Marinette heard the front door of her small apartment open and shut within seconds. She hadn’t expected anyone over, which made her nervous to find a stranger standing in her new home. She heard footprints move across her living room floor. After putting the lid on the pot she had been stirring, Marinette removed her apron and hung it from a hook on the wall. She made her way down the hall and peeked into the front room of her home. She saw a head of blond hair just barely over the back of her couch, the form was wrapped in a blanket and shivering violently.

“Adrien?” Her voice became worried,” Is everything alright?”

Slowly, he turned to face Marinette. “Sorry for just randomly showing up, but I knew that you keep your door open when you’re home, and have you looked out of the windows in the last half hour?” As he rambled, his teeth chattered together, making it slightly difficult to understand his words.

“That’s, um, fine. And no I haven’t looked out of the windows, I’ve been cooking.”

“You sh-should look through y-your window right now.” Adrien was rubbing his arms with his hands.

Marinette quirked a brow and went to the window, pulling back the curtains. There was nothing but white. She could hardly see the street lamp that was just outside her window. “But the forecast didn’t say anything about snow.”

“It just kind of started,” Adrien’s teeth were still chattering. “The temperature dropped way too fast too.”

Not able to tell what Adrien had on thanks to the blanket that he had pulled from the back of the couch, Marinette wondered what his risk of getting sick was. “You were wearing some kind of jacket though, right?”

He moved the blanket aside for a quick moment, revealing that he wore a light, pale blue sweatshirt. “Not exactly the warmest.”

 

     Marinette hurried from the room, grabbing the blankets that she had folded in her hall closet. She went back to Adrien’s side, draping the blankets over him to create more layers of warmth. “Just stay put and I’ll bring you some hot tea. I’ve got some soup going, too. It should be done soon and I’ll bring you a bowl.”

“Th-thank you, Marinette. You’re the best,”he smiled.

“I know,” she jokingly replied with a smile. “I need to go call Alya, make sure she’s either close to home or somewhere safe.”

He nodded and pulled the blankets closer to his body. “Don’t worry, I won’t go anywhere.”

Grabbing her cell phone from the small table beside the couch, she began dialing Alya’s number as she returned to the kitchen. Alya answered almost immediately, Marinette had to maneuver her apron back over her head so she could go back to cooking. “Alya, where are you?’

“I was visiting with my sister when the snow hit,” Alya paused. “I think I may be stuck here.”

Marinette sighed, relieved that he friend was inside in the warmth. “Okay, just stay safe.” She looked out of the kitchen window,” It’s still coming down so I would stay inside.”

“Planned on it. Stay safe, Marinette.”

The roommates hung up on each other. Marinette had started the hot tea during her short conversation with Alya. As the kettle began to boil, Marinette took the soup from the  burner. She was quick to prepare a bowl for the friend that was curled in on himself on the couch.

 

     With her hands full, she left her pink and white polka-dotted apron on. She set the steaming dishes in front of Adrien. “Are you warming up?”

He sat up, letting a hand out of the blanket to take the cup of tea. “I’m getting there.” He took a slow drink, treasuring the heat that the tea produced through his body. “Marinette, this is really good.”

“Oh, it’s nothing really. It’s just normal old tea,” she smiled as she took a seat next to him. “The soup might be a little too hot for the time being, just a warning.”

“I’m a human icicle right now,” he stated as he picked up the spoon,” I think I’ll be alright with a little heat.”

Marinette gave him a warning look,” Whatever you say, Adrien.”

Not five seconds after spooning the soup into his mouth, he was trying to breathe around it to cool it down.

“I told you so.”

His face was pained as he gulped and released a sigh, trying to cool his throat. “Well if I wasn’t warm already, I am now.”

 

     Marinette laughed,” Oh, don’t you need to call home to tell them where you are?”

Adrien shook his head. “They won’t notice that I’m gone for the night.”

She crossed her arms. “Adrien,” she held out her phone to him,” Use this and call home to tell them that you’re safe. You never know who could be worried sick about you.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped at how demanding Marinette sounded. Through the years that he had known her she had always been, well, awkward. All throughout high school, for example, she was hardly ever louder than a whisper in his presence and she always had her tongue tied when speaking. “O-okay. Okay, I will,” he took Marinettte’s phone and dialed home. He could have used his own phone, it was just in his pocket, but it would have taken a few minutes just to untangle his body from the mess of blankets. The phone went to voicemail. “Uh, it’s Adrien. I’m at a friend’s house. It’s still snowing pretty hard and I can’t see to walk home right now.”

Marinette took the phone from Adrien before he had the chance to hang up. “Adrien is staying at my house overnight. I’m not letting him go out in this kind of weather. My name is Marinette, and you can reach me at this number if you need anything.” When she finished her sentence she hung up and tossed the phone lightly onto her table. “I hope you’re alright with staying over. I don’t want to risk you getting hurt or sick.”

 

     “Um no, i-it’s fine.”

“You can take Alya’s room, she won’t be home tonight. I can clean it up before you go to sleep. Her room is always a mess,” Marinette began to ramble.

Adrien sat with the warm cup of tea in his hands, listening as Marinette went on and on. She didn’t seem to realize that she hadn’t stopped talking yet. This was the Marinette that he had gone to school with. Even though she may have been a stuttering ball of nerves when they were in school, whenever Adrien got her talking she seemed to become a rambling mess. He thought of all the time she had tried to talk to him, an aura of excitement surrounding her. She could never get her words out around Adrien when they were younger. _She must have gained a lot of confidence in herself. I’m glad._ He watched as she began talking about some time when she had been out buying groceries and an old lady had insulted the jacket that she had designed herself. He watched as her arms stopped mid-wild gesture.

“I was rambling. Oh my god,” she covered her face with her hands. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I was listening to your stories.”

She peeked through her fingers. “You know you can tell me when I start to ramble.”

Adrien grinned,” I’d rather not.”

 

* * *

 

     After Adrien had cleaned up his dishes upon his own insistence, they had ended up playing each other in a few rounds of various videogames. Of course, Marinette basically destroyed him in each game.

“I see you’re not out of practice,” he commented as they played.

“I see that you are,” she smirked.

When they came close to being tied, Marinette decided she was going to enjoy herself by attempting to distract Adrien. She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow with enough force to make his body sway.

“Oh, so it’s come to this?” His brow furrowed as he became concentrated on the screen while simultaneously attempting to distract Marinette from the game.

The two ended up back to back, pushing each other in an attempt to throw the other off balance.

 

     Marinette jumped up from the couch,” Look at that score!”

Adrien let himself fall back onto the couch with a groan. “No!”

She began a victory dance. “I rule!”

Adrien laughed uncontrollably. “You may be good at games, but that dancing is horrible.”

Marinette stopped and frowned,” I could throw you out into the snow at any moment. Remember that.”  
“You could, but you won’t,” he winked.

She quickly looked away, her cheeks tinted pink. “You’re probably right. I would feel bad afterwards.”

 

     As Marinette set her controller on the table the lights in the apartment flickered.

“No,” Adrien groaned.

“No, no no, no, no no no,” Marinette cried as the power cut. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

The entire living space was cloaked in darkness. You’d be lucky to see your hand in front of your face. The apartment seemed to become cold too quickly. Adrien could hear Marinette feeling around on the table. Seconds later, the flashlight of her phone was shining in her eyes.

“Sorry, sorry,” she said as she moved the light from his face.

“I have a feeling we’re going to need more blankets.”

Marinette nodded,” Will you come with me?”

Adrien raised his brow, but nodded. Standing from the couch, he was careful not to walk into any furniture. He followed Marinette down the hall and into another dark room. She pointed the light onto a closet door, pushing it open with the free hand that wasn’t holding her phone.

“Take this please,” she said as she handed the phone off to Adrien.

 

     He took the phone as the top half of her body disappeared into the darkness beyond the closet door. When she pulled herself back out she was holding a stack of folded blankets.

“This should be enough,” she moved her head to see around the blankets. “Combined with the blankets I gave you earlier.”

Adrien nodded and followed Marinette back to the living room where she threw the blankets back onto the couch. She took her phone back from him and walked back into the room they had just come from. Adrien had a feeling that it was her bedroom. When she returned to the living room she was holding three candles in one arm, the candle lighter in her hand. She set one on each end table on both sides of the couch and one on the coffee table in front of the couch. Marinette lit the candles and turned the flashlight on her phone off.

“You were really prepared for your power to go out, huh?”

Marinette shrugged. “You’ve got to be prepared for anything, especially when living on your own.” She quickly added,” Or with a friend.”

 

     “This is all a really good idea, but Marinette, you’re going to freeze.”

Marinette looked at Adrien with a confused expression.

He gestured to her,” You’re wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt. Do you think that’s going to keep you warm?”

She smacked a hand to her forehead. “You’re right. I’ll be right back,” she said as she grabbed her phone and turned the light back on. She disappeared into the room that Adrien had just been in.

Adrien took his shoes off and set them by Marinette’s front door. He walked to the window and pushed the curtain back just slightly. He could tell the snow was still coming down and he could hear the wind, but there was no hope in seeing anything in the night. The sky was producing no light and the snow blocked sight of anything more than a foot away from your face.

 

     “How’s it looking,” Marinette asked as she padded back into the room.

“Not too good. Hopefully the snow will stop soon.”

Marinette sighed as she put her phone back down on the table,” Yeah, I hope so.”

He turned to see Marinette letting her hair down, the strands falling perfectly around her face. She had changed into a black, loose long sleeve shirt and a pair of pink sweatpants. She took a seat on the couch, draping a couple of the thinner blankets around her legs. Though the candles were small, they did a decent job of producing light in the room.

Marinette let her head fall onto the back of the couch. “What are people supposed to do when the power goes out,” she whined.

Adrien scanned the room and spotted a shelf next to the television. There was a shelf that had books stacked on their sides. “I could read to you,” he could feel his cheeks becoming pink after he saw Marinette’s expression, thankful that the light wasn’t great for highlighting the fact that his face had changed colors. “If you don’t want me to I wo-”

“No,” she rushed. Clearing her throat, she spoke slowly,” No, that would be lovely.”

 

     Adrien made his way over the shelf and ran his hands over the books. He chose a paperback that looked as though it had been read and reread over the years. Once he chose the book from the shelf he walked back over to the couch and sat next to Marinette. Now that he was closer to the candlelight Adrien was able to see the cover of the book properly. It was a tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet. When he realized which story he had chosen, Adrien’s face flushed.

“Oh,” Marinette leaned over his shoulder to look down at the cover. “I used to read this all the time when I was younger.”

“Y-yeah? It’s a good story.”

She smiled,” Yeah, it is.”

He examined the cover carefully, delaying his reading. “This has the modern translation in it.”

“Yeah,” Marinette laughed. “I can’t read old languages very well.”

Adrien smiled and began to read the prologue aloud. His voice echoed through the room as the candlelight flickered across the page. He quickly finished the prologue and went on to Act I. He looked at Marinette from the corner of his eye and smiled as he sparked an idea. He changed his voice for each of the characters, none of them sounding serious. Marinette giggled at the way he portrayed the characters. Marinette moved closer to Adrien and rest her head on his shoulder so she was able to see the page. She scanned the page and nudged Adrien.

“Can I read with you?”

“Well of course,” Adrien smiled.

They split the characters and became more dramatic with each line they delivered. None of the characters could be taken seriously with the way Marinette and Adrien were reading the lines.

* * *

 

 

    Adrien had noticed Marinette yawning half an hour ago and told her that he would read to her and she could just relax. As he continued to read, Marinette felt her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier each time she blinked. She looked from the book to Adrien’s hand, and from his hand to his face. She had never seen him this tranquil. Sure, he never seemed tense around his friends, but he was also never this calm and relaxed. Marinette felt completely comfortable around Adrien as he read to her. While she listened to the words of the story fill the room, she let her eyes close and stay that way instead of trying to fight to keep them open.

   

    He didn't notice that Marinette was asleep right away. He continued to read aloud to her. His voice had become softer and he was no longer doing the ridiculous voices that they had been producing for each character. Even when Marinette began to lightly snore, Adrien didn't register that this meant she was asleep and no longer able to listen to the story as he read it to her.

“I think this guy is my least favorite character,” Adrien stated after delivering a line that had given off a rude sense. “What do you think, Mari-”

As he looked down at her head resting on his shoulder he finally noticed that she was sleeping. Adrien smiled and tossed the book gently so that it would land on the floor beside the couch.

    

     Not wanting to wake Marinette, Adrien gently shifted himself and Marinette so that they could lay on the couch. Her head came to rest on Adrien’s chest, which he silently prayed wasn't too uncomfortable for her. Somehow he had managed to inch the blankets up their bodies. He made sure that Marinette was covered up so that she wouldn't wake up shivering. There were four blankets on top of them, and a small throw pillow under Adrien’s head.

    As he laid on the couch, Adrien strategically waved a foot over the candle near the end of the couch to create a small gust of air to put out the flame. He did the same with his hand with the candle on the opposite side of the couch. Adrien flicked one of the blankets that was covering himself and Marinette, creating the tiny breeze that put the candle on the coffee table out. The room was once again engulfed in darkness. After Adrien had replayed some of the events from the night over in his head, he let himself be lulled to sleep by the soft sound of Marinette’s breathing as it echoed through the room.

* * *

 

 

     The next afternoon, Alya made her way through the front door. A pile of snow followed her in. “You will never believe how much snow I had to trudge through to get home.”

There was no reply, which was unusual for Marinette.

“Mari?” Alya walked down the hall and poked her head into Marinette’s room. The bed was still made from the night before, the room unoccupied. As she walked back into the living room she removed her coat and went to set it on the couch. When she saw the lump completely covered by blankets she jumped back, not expecting anything to be in that spot. She gently pulled the blankets from the form’s face. “Adrien?” She spotted a strand of black hair and pulled the blanket back further. Marinette’s hair was splayed across Adrien’s chest as they both snored quietly.

“This is too cute,” Alya whispered as she pulled her phone out and snapped a picture. As Alya quietly left the room smiling, she whispered,” You guys will thank me for the picture later.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really just wanted to write some fluff, even if it did come out kind of bad. thanks for reading!


End file.
